


Creating Us

by Serenity17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity17/pseuds/Serenity17
Summary: Lena hires an architect, Kara, to build her family home. What happens when Lena gets more than what she’s paying for from the young architect. Kara Danvers is Supergirl. *I am rewriting this Rookie Blue fanfic for the Supergirl fandom. The Rookie Blue fanfic of the same name belongs to me.*
Relationships: Kara Danvers/ Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Creating Us

I have not written in years, but I loved this fic when I wrote it for a different fandom so I am just rewriting it for Supercorp. I’m extremely rusty so have mercy on me! Enjoy. 

Creating Us Chapter 1.

Kara Danvers

"Do you have an appointment miss?" asked the young brown haired man behind the desk.

"Yes, Jess Hoang at 3." the young woman replied looking around admiring the grandeur and use of modern furniture and art. The room looked more like a museum than an office waiting room.

" She’s ready to see you." the young man said as he stood and walked over to two stainless steel doors.

"Thank you." she smiled as she walked by him. The office was just as modern and admirable as the waiting room. Glass windows from ceiling to floor took away the need for artificial light, abstract art covered the walls, and in front of her was a glass desk and behind it sat a blonde haired woman. She was beautiful, her hair fell on her shoulders like a still waterfall, she had soft, fair skin, and behind her black frame glasses were a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hello, Ms. Hoang, I'm Kara. Danvers." said the young woman as she reached her hand out. 

"Jess, please call me Jess." She replied taking her hand and shaking it.

"Kara, it’s a pleasure." She smiled and after a moment got straight to business.

"Well what is it that I can do for you, Jess?" she asked sitting down behind her desk.

“Well, Kara, I am here on behalf of my boss. She’s been waiting for you to have an opening for over half a year and after an important meeting came up today she could not make it.” Jess said almost losing her breath from talking so fast.

Kara laughed, “Well I really appreciate her patience and her business, but in order to start writing a contract I will need a deposit and I don’t know how comfortable…”  
Kara was interrupted by Jess handing her an envelope. 

“A deposit for a deposit if I may, my boss hoped it would suffice for your time.” Jess said with a soft smile.

Kara took the envelope and opened it carefully pulling out a check. Her eyes widened. She slowly looked back at Jess, mouth agape.

"My boss was wondering if you could possible come by her office on Monday morning?"

“Ye- Yes, of course Monday.” Kara stuttered.

“How’s 9:30 for you, Kara?” The woman smiled.

“9:30 sounds great”

The two women stood and shook hands. Jess walked out the door and Kara plopped down in her chair, the check in hand. She stared at it, until she was interrupted by her best friend coming through the door.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” She quirked at him. 

Winn and Kara had been best friends since she hired him as her partner at the start up architecture firm. He was also one of the only people that knew about her being Supergirl. 

“How’d the appointment go? Another sky rise?” Joked Winn.

Kara simply handed him the check and waited as Winn’s eyes open wide.

“What is this?” He asked.

“A deposit for a deposit.” Kara said, air quotes included.

“Kara, REAL architects don’t even make this after a contract with a sky rise. What kind of contract is this going to be?” He asked.

“A million dollar deposit for a deposit contract, Winn” she smirked.

Lena Luthor

Kara stood in front of the giant sky rise. She stared hard at the word Luthor adorning the front of the building. She found Jess waiting for her in the lobby. They went passed security and onto an elevator with keypad and hand print activation. Kara looked on warily as they went up. After what seemed like an eternity the doors opened and Kara followed Jess out.  
“I’m just going to call and tell her you’re here.” She smiled.

Kara nodded and looked around the space, it was dark. A pleasant dark. The waiting area was empty, with only a half moon desk, which probably belonged to Jess at the center and glass doors to the far right. The word Luthor emblemed over the desk. 

“She’s ready to see you. Kara, you can just walk right in..” Jess said as she pointed to the glass double doors she was curious about earlier.

The doors were lighter than she’d imagine them to be, she figured they were made of a glass like compound. It was intriguing, she made a mental note to look that up afterward. 

Her thoughts about the light glass door were interrupted when she saw her.

Behind a stainless steel desk sat the raven haired beauty. She stood and walked around her desk to meet the blonde, and all Kara could focus on was the tight black pencil skirt and gray blouse that wrapped the other woman in all the right places. Green eyes met blue and ivory skin reached out for her pale hand.

“Ms. Danvers, I’m Lena Luthor, I cannot thank you enough for meeting me here today.” She beamed. 

Kara realized she was holding her breath, she looked down at her hand and quickly took Lena’s to shake it.

“Oh, it’s my pleasure, Ms. Luthor.” Kara smiled with the little strength she had. This coming from the strongest being on the planet.

“Would you like to sit?” Lena smiled. As she looked down at their still shaking hands.

“Oh gosh, yes!” Kara almost squealed as she ripped their hands apart in embarrassment.

Lena went around to sit at her desk as Kara made herself comfortable on the visitor chair.

“Ms. Luthor, first of all I’d like to return this...” Kara spoke as she handed Lena the opened envelope.

“Ms. Danvers…” Lena started.

“Kara, please call me Kara.” The blonde interrupted.

“Okay, only if you call me Lena, Kara.” The she smiled sweetly, as she handed the envelope back.

“Ms…. Er Lena I cant take this.” Kara said honestly.

“Oh, but you must.” Lena replied

“ I really can’t…”

“But you will.” She quirked. 

“It is beyond my normal deposit for a blueprint, and well beyond my deposit  
for a contract…” Kara explained nervously.

“Kara, there is a reason why I waited six months to be able to contract you for this project. It is not an easy one, nor it is not what you usually do. I know your experience and expertise is commercial architecture, I did my homework. However, your style and work ethic rings true with me and I’d love it if you’d hear about my project.”

Kara was intrigued. She was intrigued by this beautiful woman who had waited this long to get a contract with her and was willing to pay this kind of money to hire her. So she nodded carefully so that Lena could continue.

“Kara, I would like you to design my family home.” 

Kara stopped and stared point black, and panicked. She didn’t DO homes, she dreamed of designing office buildings and museums, and country clubs. She did not design homes.

“I can tell you’re upset.” Lena said quietly.

“I’m not, I’m just thinking.” Kara said unconvincingly.

“Let me continue,” Lena smiled, “I’d want a year contract where you’d work exclusively for me. I would need you on the team until the house is completed. And I will contract engineers and building companies as your discretion. I will sign a 20% contract, not including the incentive I gave you. And as owner of Luthor Corp I will bring you on as a contractor and you will have first access to future Luthor Corp projects.”

“Why?” Was all Kara could muster.

“A year ago I decided that I was ready to settle down and maybe start a family someday. I bought a couple acres of land south of Capital City and told myself I’d build from the ground up. Well, 6 months ago I started my research for an architect and found your website. You’re a startup, it’s just you and your friend, Winn, is it? 

Kara nodded, curiously.

“When I called, your secretary told me you were booked for the next six months, I told him to book a meeting the very next day you’d be available.”

“Why us?” Kara asked.

“I told myself I’d know right away if you’d be the one when you walked through my door. I know you know who I am. Who my family is. Yet you walked in with the friendliest and sweetest smile, and the first thing you tried to do was return my money. Kara I chose you because when you walked through that door you saw me, and not my name.” 

Kara knew exactly who Lena was. The worry at the pit of her stomach when she stood in front of the sky rise, her palms sweating when she stared at the words over the desk. Her heart racing with panic that she might meet Lex, but instead it was his sister behind the desk. 

It was just a house, and in the process Lena was going to open all of these doors for her firm. Lena would never need to know who she was, it was just a professional contract. 

“I’d be honored to do it.” Kara finally said.

Lena smiled.


End file.
